1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas valves for use with cooktop gas burners or dryers, and more particularly is related to an integrated or ganged gas valve assembly wherein a plurality of gas valves are provided in a unitary gas valve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas range typically includes a cooktop having a plurality of gas burners wherein each of these gas burners receives gas through a gas distribution system. Conventionally, communication between the external gas supply and each of the burners is controlled by a plurality of independent gas valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,024, for example, discloses a gas cooktop system wherein a plurality of burners are controlled by a plurality of valves. The flow rate of gas through each of these valves is controlled via the rotation of an associated knob. Gas flow to the valves is accomplished through a gas manifold or gas pipe rail.
With the use of modem electronic controls, there is a need for gas distribution systems in cooktops which do not rely on the rotation of manual knobs for controlling gas flow to gas burners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,463 illustrates such a control system for gas burners. In the ""363 patent, a plurality of burners are supplied gas through a corresponding number of gas valves. Each of these gas valves is rotated by a reversible gear motor. The gear motors are rotated in response to signal from a control board in accord with the operation of a keypad.
There is a need, however, for a more cost effective and compact gas valve assembly for combination with electronic controls as part of a gas cooktop or dryer.
According to the present invention, a gas valve assembly for forming a plurality of valves is provided which includes a unitary valve body having a gas supply passage interconnected to a plurality of flow control chambers wherein the gas supply passage is interconnected with an external supply of gas. A plurality of valve plugs corresponding in number to the number of flow control chambers are provided wherein each of the valve plugs is rotatably disposed in one of the flow control chambers. A plurality of gear train assemblies are also provided wherein each of the gear train assemblies has an input gear and an output shaft and the output shaft is drivingly interconnected with one of the valve plugs for rotating the valve plugs within the flow control chambers. A valve cover encloses the plurality of gear trains and mounts to the valve body. A plurality of motors are secured to the valve cover and each of the motors has a drive shaft drivingly engaging the input gear of one of the gear train assemblies such that the plurality of motors operate to rotate the valve plugs within the flow control chambers, wherein the plurality of flow control chambers and corresponding valve plugs form a plurality of valves provided in a single valve body.
The gas valve assembly of the present invention may also include a cut-off valve mounted to the valve body wherein the cut-off valve includes a flow control element. The valve body is provided with a main inlet chamber and the flow control element is disposed in the main inlet chamber.
At least in one embodiment, the valve body of the present invention may be an extruded member wherein the gas supply passage is formed as part of the extrusion process. The gas valve assembly of the present invention may further include an elongated brace member having a plurality of collar portions rotatably engaging each of the output shafts such that the output shafts are positioned in line with the corresponding valve plug.